Famous Distraction
by skittlez-lovee25
Summary: Amy goes to California to visit her grandparents with her family. What happens when she trips over Shadow, who's a famuos singer that she hates so much. Will they end up in love? or Will Amy continues to hate him?  i suck at Summary D:
1. Chapter 1

_(A-N- Hey Guys I thought of writing a ShadAmy story . Hope you guys enjoy the story. ^_^)_

_Disclaimer- I do __NOT__ own any of Sonic the Hedgehog characters. They belong to SEGA. ^~^_

_**Amy's Pov**_

My family was getting ready to go visit my grandparents at California this Friday, I was a little exited seems I haven't see them in 6 years. I was looking in the mirror before going downstairs, I have change a lot, my quills grew more and ended down my shoulders, my emerald eyes are still the same, I have now a figure and I'm short at height I'm just 5'4.

I was now downstairs in the leaving room with my older sister Spring. She is a red hedgehog with blue/green eyes and a little taller than me, she's 17 years old just one years older than me.

Spring was super exited about the trip just cause she gets to see her favorite singer. I hate that guy. She even knows were he goes 24/7, what he does every single day she knows he's life and never stop talking bout him.

"Oh Amy isn't he charming!" Spring said dreamy looking at the TV, as I rolled my eyes. "No. He haves a fake life and fake love. He's just fake." I answered annoyed. "Yeah right , you just don't want to admitted." She said as she turned back to the TV as I sighted heavily and walk away from my sister.

_**Normal Pov**_

It was now Friday and Amy's family was at the airport to go to California.

"OMG! Were going to California!"Spring yelled when they entered to the plane. "Why does my sister have to be so embarrassing?" Amy asked herself as she slapped her forehead and follow her inside the plane.

_**(A-N I don't feel like writing all the trip in the plane so I'm going to skip this part and stared when their on California ;)**_

They were now in California and Amy's dad was getting a rent car as Amy and Spring were outside the airport with her mother Summer, She's a pastel pink hedgehog with green eyes and her hair ended at her shoulder.

"Amy, look it said people under 17 cant rent a car." Spring said rolling her eyes in annoyance. "Welcome to California Spring." Amy said smiling at her sister who just growled.

"Ok ladies I have our car, is right there." Amy's dad Scott said. He's a white hedgehog with icy blue eyes. They went walking to the _'Honda Cyvic 2010' _and put theirs stuff in the back of the car.

"I cant wait to go to the party tonight!" Spring said happily. "What, Party? Sweetie we just got here you cant go out like that." Summer said. "But Mom! Shadow the Hedgehog is going to be there!" Spring said. "…Well if you want to go you have to take Amy with you." Scott said. "WHAT! NO WAY!" Amy and Spring yelled at the same time as they stared complaining.

"Fine, if Amy doesn't go, well Spring your staying at the house with the three of us. And NO party, NO going out and NO shopping." Summer said sweetly. "Fine…" Amy and Spring said at the same time annoyed.

On the way to Amy's grandma house Amy decide to text to her friend.

_-Hey… -.- [Amy]_

_-Hey, what's the matter? [Rouge]_

_-Mom and Dad making me go to a party with Spring! . Plz HELP! [Amy]_

_-Um…Ok ill do my best ok? ;) [Rouge]_

_-Fine, but make it fast! O.o [Amy]_

After that Rouge didn't text Amy back.

**-With Rouge-**

'Um what should I do?' rouge asked herself suddenly and idea pop out of her head. She took her phone and dial Blaze number.

"_Hello?"_ Blaze said. **"Blaze, is me Rouge! Get Cream and take her to the airport. And bring clothes." **Rouge said. _ "Wait! What are you-"_ Blaze was cut by Rouge. **"Don't ask just go to the airport and ill explain everything there ok?" **Rouge said a little impatient. _"Fine. See ya later." _Blaze said hanging up.

"Ok now to buy tickets!" Rouge said packing a lot of clothes into a suitcase and got her laptop and went to buy some tickets.

**-Back To Amy-**

Finally Scott parked the car in front of a light yellow house and got out of the car with Summer, Spring and Amy behind after a few seconds.

"Finally you've made it!" A pink hedgehog with blue/gray eyes said walking toward Summer and hug her.

"Hi Mom. How are you?" Summer asked her mother. "I'm fine sweetheart, having a lot of trouble with your dad. You know how dramatic he is." Cindy said chuckling as Summer smiled brightly and went inside the house.

Cindy stared walking toward Scott who smiled at her. "Hey Cindy." Scott said hugging her tightly. "Scott, Scott, Scott. The sweetest guy I ever met and I hope your making my sweetheart fairytales come true." Cindy said smiling and looking at him. "Well yes, yes I am making her fairytales or dreams come true." He said smiling at her while he pick up some suitcase and went inside.

"Spring, my cute little girl" Cindy said walking toward Spring. Spring walked to her as well and give her air kisses in each of her cheek as Cindy look at her weirdly. "Hi Grandma. Bye Grandma!" Spring said walking inside the house as Cindy rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Doesn't she never change?" Cindy asked as Amy came to her. "Sadly…No, she still thinks she the little 'Princess Diva'." Amy said annoyed as she hug Cindy. "So, still don't have a lucky guy?" Cindy asked her with a smirk on her face, as Amy shook her head in a no.

"Why do you always ask me that?" Amy asked her grandma. "Well your just the exact copy of your mother. Not like you sister who's a drama queen, she only cares about herself and she's always into fashion. Your just like your mom, your beautiful, smart and funny, you don't care to much about yourself, you only care for the others." Cindy said smiling as Amy hug her. "Thanks." That was the only thing that she said before going inside the house after Cindy.

Everyone was inside the house talking as Spring was seen the news. Suddenly she jumped out of the couch and grab Amy by the shoulder and shook her.

"Amy! The party stars at 7pm!" Spring yelled as Amy try to escape from her grip. "Um, so?" Amy said without any emotion. "So, we have to get ready. We only have three freaking hours!" Spring said letting go of Amy and head her way upstairs.

Suddenly Amy's phone rang as she took it. "Hello?"Amy said. "Wait that your were! With them? Oh my God!" Amy said before hanging up and went to the door.

She opened the door and Rouge, Blaze and Cream were standing there. Amy let a little scream of happiness. "Oh thank you so much." Amy said hugging the three of them. "No problem hun." Rouge said. "Oh! By the way we only have three hours to get ready." Amy said as Rouge look at her wide eye. "THREE GOD DANM HOURS! Oh my God move it girls we have a lot to work. We don't have all day. Rouge said pushing Cream, Blaze and Amy toward the room.

**-Shadow's Pov-**

I was getting ready to go to party, even thought I didn't really wanted to go. I looked myself in the mirror, I was wearing a black sleeve shirt with some with skinny jeans and my blacks high-top Converse. I got out of my room and went to the car to get my friends. The earlier, the better. I don't want any of does crazy fan girls over me, and the fucking paparazzi to. That's really annoying, I cant live my life cause everyone in the world know every freaking detail of what I do.

I park the car in front of a house as a red echidna walked out and enter the car. "Sup Shad?" Knuckles said as we did ours guys hand shake. "Not much, just want to go and finish the party…" I said. "Oh yeah. Your girlfriends birthday." Knuckles said with a smirk on he's face as I rolled my eyes. "She not my girlfriend. She only wants to think that I'm he's boyfriends. She's just a drama little queen who loves the stop light." I said, as I stared to drive again.

I parked in front of another house as a blue hedgehog and a yellow fox walked toward the car.

"Shadow my friend!" The blue hedgehog said as I glared at him. "Sonic, I am no friend of you." I said still glaring at him. "Fine…someday you'll regret that." Sonic said smiling as I rolled my eyes. "Hi Tails." I greeted the fox as we did a guys hand shake. "Hey Shadow. Everything's good?" Tails asked me as a nodded.

We went to our last stop were my friend told me to, at a…bakery? What the hell! A silver hedgehog exit the bakery with some cookies in he's hands.

"Silver what the hell!" I yelled at him as he smiled innocently as I rolled my eyes. "What do you think? I'm eating cookies. Dah!" Silver said eating the last one that he had in he's hand. "I know that you idiot, but why didn't you took your cookies to your home. The bakery is way to far." I said a little annoyed. "Cause they give me free cookies and they were right out of the oven when I got here. That's why I texted you to pick me up here." Silver said with an obvious tone as he got in the car and everyone rolled their eyes.

"Anyways I wanted to sing the new song we've been working on." I said as everyone look at me wide eye. "Dude, we've only practice that song two times!" Knuckles said as Tails nodded, seems Sonic and Silver were arguing about something. "Come on it won't be that bad." I said, as Knuckles sighted and agreed with me, as I smiled.

**-Back to Amy-**

It was now 6:30 o'clock in the night and the girls were at the leaving room finishing their hair and makeup.

"Ok. And done!" Rouge said happily as she finish the final touches in Amy's hair. Amy walked toward the mirror to see herself. Amy was wearing a short black and red strapless dress, with some red high heels. Her hair was up in a pony tail and it was curled with some of her bangs in her face. Her makeup was simple some black eye shadow, she had red lips and liner and mascara.

"Amy you look gorgeous!" Cream said hugging her. Cream was wearing a white dress that ended at her knees, the dress have a couple of pink roses, she had some pink flats and her bunny ears were down with a pink rose. Her makeup was regular some liner, mascara and a light pink lip gloss.

"Thanks Cream. By the way, you look so cute." Amy said smiling at her. "Thanks Amy." Cream said smiling sweetly. "Finally done with Blaze!" Rouge said as Blaze walked toward the mirror. "Wow, not bad." She said smiling. Blaze was wearing a short light blue dress with some black flowers at the bottom of the dress, she had a ribbon under her bust and she had some black sandals. Her hair was down and straight with a bang covering her right eye. She had blue eye shadow and black liner and mascara.

"Looking good Blaze." Amy and Cream said at the same time as Blaze smiled brightly at them. Spring just finished with Rouge who was wearing a short purple dress with a puffy skirt, the skirt was black with hits of purple. She had some black high heels and her hair was straight. She had purple eye shadow with a little of glitter, some liner and mascara and her lip gloss was pink.

"Nice job Spring." Rouge said as Spring nodded. Spring was wearing a gray short dress with some silver platforms. Her hairs was the same as Amy's, but instead of curled it was straight and she had a black ribbon headband. She had mascara, black liner and with eye shadow and her lip gloss was soft pink.

"Don't we look beautiful!" Cindy said with a camera. "Well if you said so Cindy." Cream said smiling at the camera as Cindy took the picture of the five girls. "Well you better get going, or you girls will be late. Oh Spring you can use my car." Cindy said throwing the keys to Sprig as she took them.

"Well lets get going girls." Spring said as she went walking toward the with _'Highlander 2011' _with the girls fallowing her.

They were at the listening to some music and talking in the trip to the party. After 20 minutes they got to the part and Spring was parking the car.

"Finally I get to see my hot boy!"Spring said as Amy growled in annoyance. "Oh, come on Amy. You'll have fun."Blaze said as Amy give her a weak smile. "Fine ill try my best…"Amy said as she exited the car. "Damn, this is so fucking full! Rouge yelled as she stared to walk through the people and the girls followed her.

**-With Shadow-**

"God Damn-it! There's a lot of freaking fan girls out there." Shadow said as Sonic smiled. "Yeah, there here just for me." Sonic said with a cocky smiled as Shadow rolled he's eyes. "Shut it Sonic, cause were parking at the back of the building." Shadow said as Sonic growled. Shadow drove to the back of the building and park there.

"Well lets go." Knuckles said exiting the car and heading inside. " Lets go guys." Shadow said as the three guys followed him inside.

**-Back to Amy-**

"Oh my God! Were in front of the stage!" Spring yelled as she hugged Amy tightly. "Spring…to…tight…cant…breath…" Amy said gasping for air. "Sorry sis…I just got exited." Spring said smiling. Suddenly the lights went off and everyone eyes were at the stage, Shadow walk on stage with he's band behind as they took their places by their instruments.

"What's up Los Angeles? I'm going to sing a new song we've been working out. Hope you guys enjoy." Shadow said through the microphone.

Silver and Sonic stared playing the guitars as Tails followed them with the bass and after some seconds Knuckles join in with the drums, After some 30 seconds Shadow brought the microphone to he's mouth and stared singing.

_I've got another confession to make_

_So complicated let me try to explain_

_Don't want this felling to go away_

_So it stays (It stays) (It stays) (It stays)_

Amy looked amazed by Shadow's smooth voice. Seems it was the first time she heard him sing. Amy look at Shadow directly to he's eyes, Shadow notice it and looked back at her never leaving her glaze.

_Is it the way that you talk_

_That's causing me to freak_

_Is it the way that you laugh _

_That's making my heart beat_

_Is it the way that you kiss_

_It's gotta to be the way you taste (You taste) (You taste) (You taste)_

_You're such a gorgeous nightmare_

_Old habits never seem to go away_

_You make me feel brad new, Yeah_

_We resurrect, It's like I've come back to life_

_I feel so alive, I feel so alive_

_First impressions are hard to erase_

_It's in my mind and just wont go away_

_Maybe I'm playing my card way to safe_

_I've gotta change (Change) (Change) (Change)_

_Is it the way that you feel against my body_

_Is it the way that you act, so damn naughty_

_Is it the way that you shake_

_When your hips move to the bass (The bass) (The bass) (The bass)_

_Your such a gorgeous nightmare_

_Old habits never seem to go away_

_You make me feel brand new, Yeah_

_We resurrect, It's like I've come back to life_

_I feel so alive, I feel so alive…_

Sonic and Silver went into the solo of the song as Shadow stared rocking out and mouthed _'I told you so'_ to Knuckles who just rolled he's eyes.

_(I feel so alive)_

_You're such a gorgeous nightmare_

_Old habits never seem to go away_

_You make me feel brand new, Yeah_

_We resurrect, It's like I've come back to life_

_You're such a gorgeous nightmare_

_Old habits, Don't go away!_

_You make me feel brand new, Yeah_

_We resurrect, It's like I've come back to life_

_I feel so alive, I feel so alive_

_I feel so alive, I feel so alive_

The song finish and everybody was cheering loudly and calling Shadow's name. Shadow look back at Amy and smiled softly at her, as she smiled back with a little blush on her face.

"Thank you everyone. Hope you enjoy it, have a goodnight and Happy Birthday Clair." Shadow said before going back stage with the boys following him behind.

"Wow…he sings amazing." Amy said, as Spring looked at her shocked and then smiled. "Told you so." Spring said with a smirk on her face as Amy rolled her eyes. "I'll be right back, I'm going outside for a little while." Amy told the girls as they nodded and continue dancing.

Amy was walking to the back of the building not paying attention were she was walking to. Suddenly a door open and hit Amy in the face as she fell to the floor. The person who opened the door ran toward her to help her up.

"Are you ok?" Shadow asked as he helped Amy up. "Yeah I'm fine. " Amy said rubbing her head, she didn't notice that the person that hit her with the door was Shadow till he spoke. "You really need to watch were your walking." He said as Amy looked at him. " Well, you need how to open the door more slowly and not hit people on the face!" Amy yelled at him. "Well you need to keep your-" Shadow stop at mid sentence as some paparazzi were walking toward the back of the building.

"Keep your what?" Amy asked a little mad. "Sh. Come on." Shadow said grabbing her by the arm and dragging her toward the car as Amy struggled a little. "What the hell!" She yelled at him. "There's some paparazzi there!" he said as he stared the car. "Where's you house?" Shadow asked her, as she looked at him confuse. "Why you ask? You can go to your house you know." Amy said annoyed. "Cause the paparazzi are going to be at my house waiting for me to come home." He said, as Amy sighted and gave him the direction to her house.

After 25 minutes they were at the house and Amy went inside to see is there was someone there. _'Now I have stay with this fake life hedgehog here. What else could go wrong?' _ Amy thought as she went outside and gave Shadow a signal to come inside.

"My rooms upstairs the last one to the left. " Amy said as Shadow looked at her confuse. "If you stay at the leaving room you'll be stuck with my friends and family and if you stay at the guess room you'll be stuck with my sister, who's a crazy fan girl of yours." Amy said as Shadow nodded and went upstairs to her room.

10 minutes later Amy entered the room with some pizza and saw shadow sitting by the window, she walked toward him and sat beside him. "Hey I brought you something to eat." Amy said giving him the pizza. "Thanks." He said. "So why aren't you happy that I'm here in you house?" Shadow asked her. "Cause I simply um…don't like you." Amy said as Shadow look at her. "By the way nice song." Amy said smiling at him. "Thanks. And that's cool someone at least doesn't like me! That's a miracle." He said chuckling as Amy smiled at him and stood up and went to the bathroom.

'_This girl is so different from the other ones… she might be a little complicated to be friends with.' _Shadow thought to himself as he finish he's pizza and Amy exited the bathroom with some black sweat pants and a pink camisole.

"You can sleep on the bed, ill sleep in the floor ok?" Amy said. "Hell no. You're the one that sleeps here so you should sleep in you bed and I'm sleeping on the floor seems I'm the guest." Shadow said, as Amy and Shadow stared arguing from how gets the floor and the bed.

30 minutes later of arguing. "Fine we both sleep in the bed. But no one crosses this pillow." Amy said putting the pillow in the middle of the bed and went over the covers as Shadow did the same. Then they both fell fast asleep.

**-At the party-**

"Were the hell is Amy!" Cream yelled through the loud music as Spring, Blaze and Rouge went outside to find her. Suddenly Sonic came walking toward them "Um…hey we were wondering if you have seen Shadow?" Sonic asked them as they shook their heads in no. "have you seen a pink hedgehog with emerald eyes and was wearing a black and red dress?" Rouge ask him. "Well no, but Shadow was staring at her when he was singing. I guess your the friends with the pink girl." Silver said as they nodded.

"What if their together? " Rouge said as the look at her knowing she could be right. "Um I think so, cause our car isn't here." Knuckles said. "Um… why don't you guys stay at our house seems its pretty late now." Spring suggest as she look at her phone to see the time, it was 3:45 in the morning.

"Um…I think that's a good idea." Tails said as all the guys nodded in agreement and heeded to the girls car. "Oh. And you should sleep at my room ill sleep downstairs with the girls." Spring said as she drove to the house.

25 minutes later. They were already at the house the boys were at Spring room as the girls stayed in the leaving room. "I'm going to check if Amy's is at her room." Blaze said walking upstairs and went to Amy's room, when she tried to open the door it was locked. She went back downstairs.

"I don't think she's at her room." Blaze said as the other girls sighted. "I'm going to sleep, she will be back tomorrow or we will look for her if she isn't here by the morning." Spring said before falling asleep.

_(A/N- Ok so what you guys think? ^3^ Hope you guys like it and please R&R. :] _

_Chapter 2 is on the way. xD _

_Song_

_[Gorgeous Nightmare] By: Escape the Fate)_


	2. Unexpected Day

_(A-N- … I'm soooo sorry I didn't update. My internet didn't work for 4 weeks then a storm came and then there's the damn school and I felt lazy to write. So please I hope you guys will enjoy the second chapter. ^~^ OH! And thanks for the reviews. :D)_

_**Disclaimer- I do **__**NOT**__** own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters, they belong to SEGA. :)**_

**Amy's Pov**

I woke up by the rays of the sun hitting my face. I look at my side and Shadow was still sleeping. I slowly got out of bed and went to the bathroom.

After I took a shower and brush my teeth I exit the bathroom wearing some black ripped skinny jeans a green camisole and my green high-top Converse.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Sweetie can I come in?" I heard my dad said from the door. "Just a minute!" I said, as I walked toward Shadow to wake him up.

"Shadow wake up!" I whispered yelled at him, as he growled. "Not now mom. I'm not in the mood today." Shadow said as I rolled my eyes.

I took a pillow and smack him in the face with pillow.

"What the fuck?" Shadow said still sleepy. "Get up my dad is on the door go to the closet!" I said pushing him out of bed toward the closet.

I went to the door and opened. My dad smiled at me as I smiled back.

"Hey dad." I said looking at him. "Amy were going out to pick your grandpa at _Las Vegas. _Spring is in charge of the car. Okay?" My dad said as I nodded. "Take care." Dad said kissing my forthead as he went downstairs.

I closed the door and look toward the closet as Shadow step out of it.

"So your name is Amy. Nice."Shadow said looking toward me. "Amy, Amy Rose. Sorry I didn't tell you my name yesterday." I said looking down.

"Rose, that's a beautiful name for you." Shadow said as I look down blushing. "Thanks." Is aid before exiting the room and went downstairs.

**Shadow's Pov**

As Amy walked out of the room I received a text from Tails.

**-Shadow were r u? [Tails]**

_-I'm at Amy's house… O_o [Shadow]_

**-Really? Were at Amy's house 2! :) We thought u got lost or something. [Tails]**

_-Me not lost. Me at Amy's room and I'm fine. Btw: why are u guys here? [Shadow]_

**-Oh, well u see some1 took the car and didn't take us with him -_- So Amy's sister suggest tht we could stay here because it was late. [Tails]**

_-oh…um…okay. [Shadow]_

After that he didn't answer back, but I heard Sonic scream like a girl and running out of a room.

I walked toward the room that Sonic run off. As I enter the room and I heard Knuckles, Tails and Silver laughing.

"Um…Silver what did you do to him?" I asked him.

"Me? I didn't do anything , he just saw a spider walking up he's arm and he freak out." Silver said laughing as I chuckled.

"So Shadow why are you here?" Knuckles asked me as I looked at him.

"Well, I accidently hit Amy with a door, then we were kind of arguing and then some paparazzi went to the back of the building looking for me. So I asked Amy if I could stay at her house for the night, cause at my house the paparazzi will be waiting for me." I said, as he nodded.

"Wait! You texted me that you were at Amy's room. Did you just…?" Tails said looking at me wide eye.

"What! Hell no! Not with her, never in my life!" I said freaking out, as Tails chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah if you said so…" Knuckles said with a smirk on he's face as I glared at him.

Suddenly Amy was standing on the door and all the attention went over to her.

"My dad left a couple of minutes ago. You can come now downstairs for some breakfast." Amy said before going downstairs.

"Uh, Mrs. Slept together with Shadow." Silver said, as I rolled my eyes and slapped the back of he's head.

"Hey! It was a joke dude." Silver said rubbing he's head.

**Normal Pov**

Everyone was now downstairs having breakfast and hanging with each other.

"Sonic, you play the guitar really good." Spring said sitting next to him. "Well, thanks Spring it takes a lot to learn how to do the diabolic solos in some songs. " Sonic said giving her a cocky, as Spring smiled at him.

"Oh and the dress you were wearing yesterday really fits you. You were hot." Sonic said with a cocky smiled, as Spring blush and look away.

"Love in the air." Blaze said with a British accent, as Amy laughed. "Yeah, is a miracle she isn't all over Shadow." Amy said as she finished her waffle.

"Yeah is weird. The obsessed one with Shadow is now falling for the guitarist and the 'I don't give a fuck about Shadow' is now falling for him." Rouge said with a smirk on her face.

"Rouge I told you already! I. Do. Not. Like. Him." Amy said annoyed.

"Sure whatever Hun." Rouge said walking away.

Shadow and Knuckles were at the leaving room fighting over the control remote. When suddenly Cream walk in and took the control and turn on the _PS3 _with the game of _Call of Duty: Black Ops. _Shadow and Knuckles look at her confuse.

"What? Just cause I look sweet doesn't mean I'm all girly all the time." Cream said, as Tails took another PS3 control and sat next to her.

"Um…I'm on Tails side. He's really good playing this game and there's no way a girl could win." Silver said walking in with some waffles, and sat on the floor.

"Cream is way better in this game." Blaze said walking in and sat on the couch.

"Pst. Yeah right, girls don't know how to play _Black Ops_." Silver said, as Blaze rolled her eyes.

"If Cream wins you guys are taking us to the mall, sing to us the newest song that you guys have and Silver you will cook me some Pasta Alfredo." Blaze said smiling as Silver look at her a little scared.

"Fine, but if Tails win you will bake me some cookies, we get to go to the skate park and you girls have to be our servants for at least 7 days and stay at Shadows house." Silver said.

"It's on!" Blaze said glaring at Silver as he glared back at her.

"Oh and it doesn't matter if we don't win, you girls could still at my house today and everyday you want." Shadow said as Blaze nodded.

"They really don't know what their doing." Rouge said. "Yeah, well at least we get to go to the mall and to Shadow's house after their done playing." Amy said smiling as Rouge nodded.

_20 Minutes later_

"And…Done." Cream said, as all the guys were shocked.

"Wow…you play good." Tails said smiling at her as she smiled back.

"Okay Silver, Pasta Alfredo for me, new song and mall for us girls." Blaze said with a smirk on her face, as all the guys growled.

"At least we get to go to my house for the rest of the day." Shadow said, as Sonic growled.

"And what's your problem?" Shadow asked him annoyed.

"Well your parents don't like me, so I'm not going." Sonic said crossing he's arms.

"Well faker not everyone will like you. And my parents are not home for a month." Shadow said mocking Sonic's voice.

"Oh…Well I'm going." Sonic said smiling as Shadow rolled he's eyes.

"Um since were staying at Shadows house we should get packing?" Rouge said a little unsure. "Yeah, were going to stop there first, so we can get ready." Knuckles said as the girls walked upstairs to star packing.

"Oh crap! I don't have an extra room for the girls. Since you guys have the other rooms." Shadow said looking at them.

"They could stay in our rooms." Silver said with a smirk.

"Wow you really are a perv Silver. Since you suggest they would stay at your room and you will sleep at Sonic's room." Shadow said with a smirk as Silver growled.

"Fine, but you got to help me make Pasta Alfredo for dinner." Silver said as Shadow nodded.

After20 minutes the girls came downstairs with their stuffs.

"Shall we get going?" Tails said standing up from the couch.

"Yeah. I can't wait to go shopping!" Cream said exited and walk out of the door as everyone else fallowed her.

The boys were at Shadow's car, as Spring was driving behind them with the girls in the car.

After some minutes they parked in front of a mansion. The girls stared amazed by the big house and soon they got out of the car and followed the boys inside the house.

Everyone was now inside the house and the girls were still amaze.

"Okay Silver show the girls the room." Shadow said, as Silver growled.

"Ok ladies right this way." Silver said in a British accents as the girls giggle. Silver went upstairs and enter the first room to the left.

"This is my room. Your going to stay here while I'll be sleeping at…Sonic's room…" Silver mumbled as he exited the room to give the girls some space.

The room had aqua blue walls, a king size bed with white and black covers, there was a plasma TV, some guitars around the room, a desk with a laptop on top and some…underwear on the floor.

"Everything's looks good except for the underwear on the floor." Cream said in disgust.

"Silver! Can you please take your 'Spider Man' underwear out of your room!" Blaze yelled from the room, as all the guys stared at Silver and stared laughing.

"Dude really, 'Spider Man' underwear." Knuckles said laughing, as Silver glared at them.

"Shut the fuck up Knuckles!" Silver said annoyed as he went upstairs.

Silver went to the room and took the underwear from the floor and drew the them inside he's closet.

"Happy now?" Silver said, as the girls smiled at him and nodded.

The guys were now getting ready to take the girls to the mall and the girls were downstairs in the leaving room seen a movie.

After 20 minutes the boys were ready and took their way to the mall with the girls.

10 minutes later they parked the car and turn off the car.

"Finally Paradise!" Rouge, Spring, Cream and Blaze said at the same time as Amy growled.

"Come on cheer up. I'll buy you anything you want okay?" Shadow said looking at Amy.

"No you don't have to. I have my own money. Oh and please stop trying to get my attention with money or other stuffs, okay?" Amy said walking off as Shadow stud there a little confuse.

"Dude she's different, so don't try with the money." Sonic said as Shadow glared at him.

"I'm not trying to get her idiot, I just want her to feel comfortable with us." Shadow said.

"Whatever you said buddy." Sonic said walking off.

_**(A-N- I don't want to write what they buy or what store they went, cause I'm to lazy ^_^)**_

After some 2 hours everyone was now at the house, each girl with at least 8 bags except for Amy who only have 3.

"My God, you girls are like animals shopping." Knuckles said as he sat on the couch. "Well except for Amy…" Knuckles finish as he turn the TV on.

"Silver my Pasta Alfredo please." Blaze said looking at him, he growled and stood up to go to the kitchen with Shadow fallowing behind to help him cook.

"While they cook, I'm going to order some pizza?" Knuckles said holding he's phone up, as everyone nodded in agreement and he dialed the number of Dominos Pizza.

**Amy's Pov**

After Knuckles order the pizza I went to the kitchen to help Shadow and Silver a little.

As I enter the kitchen it was a whole mess, some sauce on the floor, some cheese all over Shadow and Silver's quills and the chicken was on the…floor.

"What the hell happen in here?" I ask as Silver look at me a smiled like an idiot.

"Were making pasta!" Silver said, as Shadow slapped he's forehead. "Fine we were having a food fight…" Sliver said looking down, as I chuckle.

"Aw don't cry little boy, lets help you to make the pasta for Miss Blaze." I said with a childish voice, as Silver gave me a weird look and Shadow chuckle.

"Why were you two having a food fight in the first place?" I asked as Silver pointed at Shadow.

"He drew me some cheese at my face and then I throw him the chicken and so it begins." Silver said in a dramatic voice, as I look at Shadow.

"He wasn't doing it right, so a try to help him while I have the cheese I trip and all the cheese fell over him. It was a accident!" Shadow said as Silver glared at him.

"Oh God. Just let cook you two just sit down while I finish cooking." I said as they sat by the counter and I stared cooking the pasta.

After some 20 minutes I finish cooking and gave Silver the plate so he will give it to Blaze.

"Wow that was fast." Shadow said looking at me as a smiled. "It takes a lot of practice." I said as he smiled back.

Everyone was now at the leaving room eating pizza and Blaze the pasta Alfredo. We were watching 'That 70' Show' since it was the only good thing on TV.

After 10 minutes everyone finish eating and we all went to the backyard and sat near the pool to hear Shadow's newest songs.

Right now Shadow was about to sing and all the attention went up to him. _"I just want to hear his smooth voice again." I thought to myself, but then I realize what I was saying and slap myself mentally. "Wait what the hell am I thinking." I thought as I rolled my eyes._

**Shadow's Pov**

I was getting ready to sing my newest song. I don't know why the newest cause is just made like for a break up or something like that and by the moment I have no reason to sing it. Oh well is just for my friends, not the whole world.

"Hello weirdows!" I said as everyone laughed. "Well as you can see I'm going to sing, so do not pay attention or your ears are going to bleed." I said as everybody chuckled.

Sonic and Silver star with the guitar and soon Knuckles join in with the drums and Tails with the bass and after some 10 seconds I brought the microphone to my lips and stared singing.

(A-N- Silver= **Bold ** & Shadow= _Italic_)

_It all goes back to the first kiss_

_It was the one I thought I'd never miss_

_Maybe we were one of the lucky ones_

_Maybe I'm just not quite strong enough_

_This was supposed to be the easy part_

_But breaking down is what I found hard_

_Now I'm wearing this smile that I don't believe in_

_Inside I feel like screaming_

_She gave me every reason to believe I'd found the one_

_But my doubts somehow they sold me out_

By some reason I look directly at Amy's beautiful emerald eyes, that is really hard to not get lost in them. I saw her smiled at me as I smiled back and continue sing.

_I'm bruised and scarred _

_Save me from this broken heart _

_All my love will slowly fade and fall apart_

_Someone please sing this lovesick melody_

_Call my name if you're afraid _

_I'm just a kiss away_

_Im finding that the hardest way_

_The consequence of every mistake I've ever made_

_Baby what's it like to be alone?_

_**(Baby, what's it like to be alone)**_

_I don't want know, I don't want to know_

_She gave me every reason to believe I'd found the one_

_But my doubts somehow they sold me out_

_I'm bruised and scarred _

_Save me from this broken heart _

_All my love will slowly fade and fall apart_

_Someone please sing this lovesick melody_

_Call my name if you're afraid _

_I'm just a kiss away_

I took small pause to get some air I close my eyes and went back to sing as Knuckles, Silver and Sonic play and Tails made a small pause.

_So baby be honest _

_Is this what you wanted?_

_We lost what we stared_

_And found out much more than we want to know_

_**(More than we want to know)**_

_About how we're letting go_

_**(About how we're letting go)**_

_So baby be honest _

_Is this what you wanted?_

_We lost what we stared_

_And found out much more than we want to know_

_I'm bruised and scarred _

_Save me from this broken heart _

_All my love will slowly fade and fall apart_

_Someone please sing this lovesick melody_

_Call my name if you're afraid _

_I'm just a kiss away_

I finish the song and everyone cheer as I smiled and look toward Amy who was smiling toward me. Suddenly an idea pop to my head, I went running toward Amy and took her hand and jump into the pool.

**Amy's Pov**

I saw Shadow running toward me as I look at him confused, he took my hand and jump in the pool! What the Fuck is wrong with him!

I swam to the surface to catch some air and I saw him laughing and I glared at him, but suddenly everyone just jumped into the pool…What can I say? I have some crazy freaks friends.

"Why the hell did you drew me into the pool!" I said, as Shadow smirk and I rolled my eyes.

"Just for some fun and is super hot so why not go to the pool" Shadow said, as I splashed some water to him.

"Oh…so is ON!" Shadow said as he stared to splash me with some water and of course I splashed some water back to him.

Is been like 3 hours by now and everyone was now inside the house sleeping ready to sleep since it was 2:30am. I was trying to get some sleep but I couldn't so I decide to walk around the house, I walked by Sonic's room as I herd Silver yelling stuffs to Sonic. I passed by Knuckles room and heard him snoring…and I walked toward Shadow's room since he had the door open I walked toward the room and stand by the door.

"Hey…why are you still awake by this time?" Shadow asked me not looking toward me.

"Just couldn't sleep. Can I come in?" I asked I little awkward as he nodded and patted a space by he's bed. I walked in and sat by he's side.

"I love the song that you sing today." I said looking at him as he smiled at me.

"Thanks I've been working that song for a while, but it supposed to be for a break up occasion, but since is was one of my newest song I decide to sing it." Shadow said as he took out a notebook and handed over to me. "Is were I have all my songs writhed, you can read if you want." Shadow said, as I nodded.

I opened the notebook as I look at he's cursive writing. Wow never thought it was so perfect. I look by the pages as I saw a theme caught my attention the name was 'Pretty On the outside'.

"Shadow what is the song about?" I asked him as he look at me just a little wide eye.

"Oh that. Is just a song a write when I was pissed of with…Clair." Shadow said as I look at him a little interest in the subject as he chuckled.

"She use to by my girlfriend, but then I just realized that she only loved me for the fame and money, she went out with other guys and stuffs so I broke up with her and she stared saying stuffs about me on the TV and magazines, she even talked to her boyfriends to beat me up cause she said that I raped her. Pretty On the Outside is just a song when I express my feelings for her, but not good things. I haven't sing it in any concerts since she never goes to the concert or stuffs like that." Shadow said as I bottle that information.

"She was the yellow hedgehog with icy blue eyes?" I asked as he nodded. "Well what a fucking whore. But you don't have anything with her right?" I asked as Shadow looked at me a little surprise.

"No I do not have anything with that whore… she just makes make sick." Shadow said in disgust. "So haven't you have a boyfriend?" Shadow asked me as my eyes wide.

"Yeah…It wasn't the best relationship." I said looking down as some tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Please don't cry, I know some guys are just fucking assholes, but your way to beautiful to cry over him." Shadow said wiping my tears away as I smiled at him and blush.

**Shadow's Pov**

I saw her smiled and blush I couldn't help but just stared at her, she looks at me with does beautiful emerald eyes. I don't know why, but I landed closer to her and kiss her in the lips as I felt her kiss me back, but she backed away.

"I'm sorry I-I didn't meant to." I said looking at her, as she look down. Great now I made her feel bad, this is just great.

"Is okay…just don't tell anyone this happen." Amy said looking at me, not really showing any emotion. Damnitt I really made her feel bad.

After some 10 minutes of awkward silence she stands up and looks toward me.

"Well is late I think I should go. Good night Shadow." Amy said kissing my cheek and gave me a weak smile before going outside of my room. Soon I heard her close the door were she was sleeping.

I touch my cheek were she kiss me and smiled a little. I look at my clock and it was 4am, awesome now I just can't stop thinking about her, when I kiss her she tasted like sweet strawberry. I guess time will tell when she's ready. I slowly closed my eyes and went fast asleep.

**Amy's Pov**

An hour passed since I came back to the room were everyone was now sleeping, I just couldn't stop thinking about him… and the kiss it was so sweet and he tasted like cinnamon, but is way to early to be with him, I only know him for 2 days and I just don't want to make the same mistake like last time. I know he's not like that, but I'm just afraid. I stare at the ceiling for a while and slowly close my eyes and falling asleep.

_(A-N-Soooo… what did you think? O_o For some reason I didn't like to much this chapter… D: anywho I'll try to update more often… [If im not that lazy] Please R&R.! OH and btw if the spelling a little bad is not my fault that my language is Spanish. :/ [I suck…. xD] So hope you'll enjoy and Baaiz! :3)_


	3. Facing the Past

_(A/N- Hello! O.o I know I haven't update this story in months. D: Is just that the Internet wasn't working &I've been really busy with school work. And now that Spring Break is here I have time to write this third chapter. Thank you much for the reviews and suggestion, I know my spelling is not that good, but I'll try to do my best. Hope you enjoy it. :D)_

_-Disclaimer: I do __NOT__ any of Sonic the Hedgehog character, they belong to SEGA. :)_

**Shadow's POV**

I woke up by the sound of my alarm? What the hell. I face the clock and it was 9:00am I growled by the time. I got out of bed stretch my arms and went straight to the bathroom.

After some 10 minutes I was already out of the shower and fully dress. I was wearing some black skinny jeans, a white Volcom shirt and black Vans shoes. After I got dress I went straight downstairs where Cream was doing some breakfast.

"Good Morning Shadow." Cream said with her sweet voice.

"Morning Cream. Is everyone awake?" I asked her as she shook her head.

"Amy, Knuckles and Sonic are still sleeping." She said as she handed me a plate of French toast with some fruits around the plate and some fruit punch juice.

"Here you go, enjoy." Cream said before she went to the leaving room where everyone was.

I enter the leaving room and sat down on the floor. I saw that almost everyone was there; I saw Rouge reading a magazine, Silver, Tails and Blaze watching TV, Spring was using her laptop and Cream was reading.

After some 10 minutes Knuckles and Sonic were awake and we're now downstairs having their breakfast in the dinning room.

"Damn this French toast taste like heaven." Sonic said talking with his mouth full of food.

"Sonic where are your matters. Don't talk with your mouth full." Knuckles said, also talking with he's mouth full of food.

They really didn't have matters. I rolled my eyes and stood up to take the plate to the kitchen. As I enter the Kitchen I saw Amy serving herself a cup of hot chocolate, but she didn't realize I was there. So I quietly went behind her a whisper to her ear.

"Morning Rose." I said, she jumped a little and turn around and look at me annoyed, but her eyes soften when she saw me with a playful smile.

"Morning Shadow. Did you slept well?" She said as she drank some of her hot chocolate.

"Great. And did you slept well?" I said, as I lead against the counter. I took a deep breath before I stared talking.

"Yeah I slept well…Look I'm really sorry about what happened last night, I really didn't mean to." I said looking at her.

"Is okay, things happens." She said with a smile. "Just don't tell anyone." She said, as I nodded.

"Let's go to the leaving room, everyone is there." I said, she nodded and put the hot chocolate cup in the sink before she exit the kitchen and I followed her behind.

When we made our way to the leaving room saw Sonic on the floor and Silver holding Knuckles by the arms. Amy and I look at each other, Amy quickly walked toward Rouge and I walked toward Tails.

"Um did Sonic mess up with Knuckles food?" I asked, as Tails nodded.

"Yeah, apparently Rouge was talking to Knuckles and Sonic saw he's chance and he took one of Knuckles French toast." Tails said and I chuckled.

"When will Sonic learn not to mess with Knuckles food." I said loud enough so Sonic will hear me.

"I heard you, you know!" Sonic yelled back.

"That's right! When are you going to learn to not mess with my food!" Knuckles yelled at Sonic.

I headed back were Sonic, Knuckles and Silver where and help Sonic stand up, I nodded to Silver and he let go of Knuckles.

"I'm going to get _another_ French toast." Knuckles said looking at Sonic, as Sonic rolled his eyes. Silver and I looked at each other and sighed.

**Amy's POV**

Well, I've learned two things this morning. One: To never mess with Knuckles food. And Two: That Shadows friendship is now from good friends to awkward friends. I know I've said that it was okay and stuffs but, I don't know I think nothing will be the same.

I went to the kitchen and found Spring sitting by the counter using her laptop

"So Spring you're enjoying your stay at Shadows mansion?" I asked my sister, and she looked at me with a big smile on her face.

"Yep. Is great, I never thought you and Shadow will be friends. Oh and you two also make a cute couple." Spring said smiling at me, as I looked at her shocked.

"Wait. Did you say that _me_ and Shadow make a cute couple and you're not even mad or annoyed about that?" I said, still shocked as she nodded.

"Yeah, I mean I will never be between you and some guy that sings." Spring said like it was no big deal.

"Spring. Who do you like?" I asked poking her on the shoulder as she blush.

"I don't know someone." She said turning back her face to the laptop, as I rolled my eyes.

"Oh come on you can tell me anything. I swear I won't say a thing." I said looking at her but she shook her head.

"I will not tell you okay." Spring said as I rolled my eyes.

"Fine but, I know is Sonic." I said looking at her as she looked at me with wide eye. "Is him isn't he?" I asked, as she nodded.

"Don't you dare to say anything Amy." Spring said to me, as I nodded and walk out of the kitchen and went upstairs to Silver room.

When I was on my way Sonic stop m as I look at him curiously.

"Hey. Just to let you know that we're going to the beach so you can get ready." Sonic said.

"Oh, ok thanks for the information." I said with a smile on my face as he smile back at me and he went downstairs to tell everyone else.

I went straight to the room and when I entered Silver was seen TV in his room he smiled toward me as I smiled back.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him, as he looks at me.

"Well I don't know cause this is my room and the girls are watching 'Teen Mom' and I don't like that crap." Silver said as I laugh a little.

"Oh 'Teen Mom' I use to like that show, but I stopped watching it. There's way to much drama there." I said as he nodded in agreement. "So you're going to the beach right?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I really need a popsicle and seen girls in bikinis." Silver said with a big smile on he's face as I rolled my eyes. "And you're going right?" He asks me, as I nodded.

"I'm going to change now so um… can you please get out of the room so I can get dress?" I asked him as he simply got out of he's bed and walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

I walked toward my bag and took out my aqua blue dress and my white bikini and went straight to the bathroom.

**Shadows POV**

Right now everyone was mostly getting ready to go to the beach. I was just seen TV and texting with Sonic while he was on the bathroom doing who knows what. I know it sounds weird, but he stared the conversation.

"Um Shadow. I think your mom and dad are home." Blaze said while looking outside the window.

"Blaze there at Italy and they won't be here for a month. So don't worry that must be another person." I told her, but she didn't believe me.

"Just asking. Is your dad a black hedgehog and your mom a red one? And do they have a Ferrari?" She asked me, as my eyes went wide.

"Oh shit! Um… go to Silvers room…Now!" I said, freaking out a little, as she nodded and went straight upstairs.

The door sung open and my dad was there with my mom right behind. They smile at me, but then their smiles disappear as they look toward the stairs. I fallowed their glace and I saw Amy in a blue dress.

"Um Shadow did you just?" My mom said, her voice raising a little.

"No Mom is not what you think it is, okay." I said annoyed.

"Then explain Shad." My dad said looking at me.

"Well, um right now I was going to the beach to take my new friends, including the one that 'live here'." I said looking at my dad, as he nodded.

Amy was now right beside me smiling at my mom and dad.

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Hedgehog. I'm AmyRose." Amy said introducing herself as my mom smile at her.

"You can call me Melanie, sweetie this is my husband John." Mom said. Dad smile at Amy and she smiled back.

"Well Shadow were are the others?" Dad asked me.

"Well their getting ready to go to the beach." I said simply.

"Hey Shadow! I'm out of toilet paper!" Sonic yelled from the bathroom.

"Let me guess, the annoying blue hedgehog is here." Dad said loud enough, so Sonic could hear him.

"Hey! I heard that!" Sonic yelled, as I rolled my eyes and Amy laughed.

"I know you did! Oh, and please flush the toilet okay!." My dad yelled at Sonic, I rolled my eyes and went with my mom.

"So how are things between you and Clair Shadow?" My mom asked me, as Amy looked at me confused.

"Mom, I broke up with her like five months ago. I told you that, but you were to busy with your nails." I said sarcastic, as she looked at me ashamed.

"I'm sorry sweetie that I didn't pay you attention that day." Mom said, as I nodded, I looked toward Amy she had an awkward look on her face.

"Anyway Mom, I'm going to get ready to go to the beach." I said, as she nodded.

I went upstairs with Amy behind me, I went to my room and let her inside. I close my door and she sat down on my bed.

"You broke up with her five months ago?" Amy asked me, as I nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?" She said looking at me.

"I don't know. I just thought that wasn't very important." I said looking at her.

"Oh well…Oh and that was sort of awkward been between your mom and you. Listening to 'personal stuffs'." She said, as I chuckled.

"I know you were, but I told her the true. She's always doing something and when I tell her something important she only ignores me." I said as Amy looks at me concern.

"Let me guess, and when you say something about a new song or money she instantly have all the attention to you. Right?" She said as I nodded.

"Um I'm going to change, so ill be right back." I said grabbing my swimming trucks. "You can watch TV if you want." I said before entering the bathroom.

**Amy's POV**

Shadow entered the bathroom and I took the control and stared to search for a movie or something. I found MTV and I stared watching _"Ridiculousness"._ Then I received a text from Blaze that said that everyone was downstairs waiting for us. I got up from the bed turn the TV off and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Shadow, their waiting for us downstairs." I said.

"Okay." He said before opening the door. I looked at him he had a black t-shirt and red swimming trunks, then I looked at his face and he had an annoyed look on his face.

"Hey. What's wrong?" I asked him.

"I just received a text from Clair saying that she wanted to see me tonight…She doesn't fucking understand that is over!." He said raising his voice.

"Hey, just forget about what she says. Ignore her. Trust me is the best thing to do." I said smiling at him. He smiled back at me and closed the bathroom door.

"Lets go downstairs, everyone is waiting for us." He said, as I nodded and went downstairs with him.

We went downstairs and everyone was watching TV or talking. I spotted Rouge who was wearing a short colorful dress and Blaze. Blaze was wearing a black camisole with Garfield printed on and a pink short.

I saw Cream, Tails and Spring talking by the door. Cream was wearing a camisole with blue and white stripes and a black short, Tails had his black and white swimming trunks and a white t-shirt and Spring was wearing a blue camisole that said "_Permanent Vacation"_ and black shorts.

And then I saw Knuckles, Sonic and Silver sitting by the counter eating some apples. Knuckles was wearing a black t-shirt and he had a white swimming trunks, Sonic was wearing a red t-shirt and black swimming trunks and Silver had a black t-shirt and sky blue swimming trunks.

"Finally! Lets go I want a Popsicle." Silver said opening the door, as I rolled my eyes and followed him outside. The boys went to Shadows red Subaru's Forester and the girls went to the Highlander.

After some 20 or 30 minutes later we finally got to the beach and got parked, Shadow choose a place were there wasn't to many people, so we found a nice place to put our stuffs. Silver went running to a little market that was around to get his Popsicle.

**Shadow's POV**

We just finish putting our stuff down placing everything thing in order Silver, bought like 10 Popsicle for him and he was finally happy. The girls we're getting undress, I'll admit everyone of us guys we're staring and the girls looked very sexy.

Amy had a white bikini and damn she looked hot her whole body was perfect and her curves! Damn! Rouge had a peach bikini with some soft pink bows. I looked toward Knuckles and the only thing that I saw was he's eyes sparkles.

Blaze bikini the top was sky blue and the bottom had some colorful flowers, Silver was right in front of me and he let his Popsicle drop to the sand. Crams bikini the top was lime green and the bottom was animal printed, Tails was like I never seen him before in my life he looked as red as a tomato and he was staring (He never does that!).

Spring bikini top was zebra animal printed and the bottom was black, Sonic was setting some chairs and when he sat down and saw Spring he fell off the chair.

"You know guys is rude to stare," Rouge said looking at us and putting her hands on her hips.

"Um, I'm going to the water." Amy said walking toward the ocean.

I took off my shirt and ran toward her; I took her by the waist and spun her around and the drowning her into the water. She swam to the surface of the water gasping for air.

"Really Shadow! Yesterday by the pool and now!" Amy yelled at me as I look at her and smile.

"Yes. That's literally my job." I said sticking my tongue out as she glared at me.

"So anyway, what will happen if the paparazzi find you here?" Amy asked.

"I don't know, they'll take photos and maybe some girls will come screaming toward me." I said annoyed.

"So it's normal to you?" She asked.

"Well sort of. If they take a photo of you and me they'll said that I'm hooking up with you or that you're the new competition of Clair." I said as she look down to the water.

"Oh! I want a fish!" She said as she saw one passed right in front of her.

"Then go to the pet shop and buy one." I said smiling like an idiot.

"Yeah with what money?" She said.

"I don't know, your mom or your dad money." I said casually.

"Nah I'll take some money from Spring." She said smiling, before getting out of the water and walked toward her sister, I rolled my eyes and followed her.

Then I saw that a black hedgehog with yellow tips stopped her. I walked toward her and she had an awkward look on her face.

"Hey what's up? Who is him?" I asked her, not taking my eyes from the hedgehog.

"Oh this is Richard…" She said looking at the ground.

"Hi, you're Amy's new boyfriend right?" 'Richard' asked me. He voice sounded annoyed and he never took he's eyes of me.

"Um, no we're just friends for you information." I simply said.

"Can you give us a moment please?" Richard said as I nodded and walked away.

"Hey Spring. Who is that?" I asked her as I pointed to the black hedgehog, she fallowed my finger and her eyes went wide.

"Oh no… he's Amy's-" Spring was cut by Amy screaming at Richard.

"No Richard! How many times do I have to say this! I don't fucking want to be with you anymore!" Amy yelled at him as he grabbed her by the arm.

"You don't know what you're talking about! Our relationship went all wrong just because of you and your stupid choices." He yelled back at her

I walked toward them and push him way from Amy. When I looked at her she was crying and shaking.

"Hey don't talk to her like that!" I yelled at him.

"This is between Amy and I. This is none of your business." He said.

"I don't care, she's my friend and you don't have to talk to her like that. Just leave her alone and get the fuck away from mine and her face." I said looking at him straight in the eye. He looked at her then at me and then walked away.

"You're going to regret this Amy Rose…" He said to her before walking away.

Amy looked at me and hugged me. I hug her back, she was crying in my chest and murmuring stuffs that I didn't understand.

"Can we please get out of here?" She said looking at me, as I nodded.

She took her clothes and stuffs and went toward her sister. I took my stuffs and took my car keys.

"I'm leaving now. So you guys go with the girls to the house okay." I said to Knuckles as he nodded. We did our hand shake and then I walked with Amy toward the car.

When we got inside she was just staring at the radio and then said.

"Please can we go somewhere quite?" She said looking at me smiling a little as I nodded. She turned the radio on and then I drove to who knows where.

**Amy's POV**

This is just great! I had to see his fucking face again and this just doesn't make my day, I just want to go to somewhere when no one else can go or wouldn't go, I just need some time to think.

"So where do you think we're going?" I asked Shadow as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't even know we're im going, but put your clothes on is we stop you don't have to go with your bikini everywhere." Shadow said smiling at me.

I put my dress on and put my hair into a pony tail, I was listening to Katy Perry _Part Of Me._ I stared singing. Shadow looked at me and laughed a little and stared singing to.

"You know this song makes me feel like I'm in another world that no else will ever come to bother me and I'm just in my own happy little place." I said smiling.

"I know how it feels. And I also know what it feels when you have to face your past." Shadow said.

"Richard… he was my ex boyfriend. He told me that if we had sex everything will change and we will be more happy. But when I stared thinking about it, it wasn't the best thing to do, we we're just going out for 6 months and that will ruin me. So I told him that I wasn't ready and he went crazy…Then he broke up with me because of what I choose." I said, Shadow kept quite.

"So… he broke up with you just because you didn't want to have sex with him." He said as I nodded. "Good choice, he's an asshole" Shadow said making me laugh a little.

"I know, so where are e now?" I asked him as he stopped the car.

"Can you believe that I really don't know we're we are." Shadow said as I look at him wide eye.

"Hey there's a lake." I said pointing toward the forest that was near us.

"Want to go?" He asked me, as I smiled and nodded.

Shadow parked the car a little more closely to the lake, I got out of the car and took my towel out and place it on the ground and lay down.

"This is so peaceful." I said looking toward the trees, I patted a space so Shadow could seat. He walked toward the towel and lay down.

"Yeah it is" He said breathing heavily. He closed his eyes and I closed mine. Then we both we're fall asleep.

_(A/N: Okay Finish Chapter 3. Yaii! So I know I took Soooooo long to update I just hope that you guys enjoy this chapter. :D So have a nice Spring Break. And I hope to update more faster. GoodBye! UpNext Chapter4 3 R&R please.)_


End file.
